Emerald Isles
by lizteroid
Summary: A quick St. Patrick's Day dare, oneshot fic. Could be developed, but not at the moment. Rated T for now.


_Author's Note:_ Just a quick oneshot, based upon an idea I had with a friend on Facebook. Originally this was roleplayed out as Maura and Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo (NCIS), but I figured for the ending, it would be more amusing to use Jane and keep it as a R&I fic instead of a crossover.

**Disclaimer:** Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p>"Oh my...Jane, put them back on!" Maura chastised the Detective as she sat back down minus her jeans. Maura blushed as she watched the other members in the bar turning around to stare at the duo, Jane was starting to cause a scene with how she was acting - sitting in just her shirt and panties at The Dirty Robber, opposite Maura. They were surrounded by their colleagues.<p>

"Oh, come on Maur! Lighten up!" Jane took a swig from her beer, "It's St. Patrick's Day!"

"People are staring..." Maura hissed through her teeth, holding her wine glass close to her lips.

"I know, they're waiting on you to take off your dress..." Jane said nonchalantly, looking around the bar a little, glancing to a few of her colleagues and nodding.

"I am not ta-"

"I dare you to."

Maura looked to Jane, blinking before she could contemplate any semblance of a response. She raised a brow and then tilted her head before she countered Jane with, "You just want to see if I'm wearing a matching green bra and panty set." Maura smirked, seeing Jane's face fall a little in subtle shock with the retaliation.

Jane's moment of shock only seemed to occur momentarily before she smirked and sipped back some more beer, "Maybe..."

It was then Maura's turn to return the proverbial smirk back to Jane, "Maybe later..." she replied and casually sipped her wine.

"SCORE!" Jane erupted and Maura near sputtered her wine everywhere, earning a few glances from potential mates around she and the Detective.

Jane raised her brow, "The 18th Century wine suck?" she smirked again, frowning at the colleagues both women worked with walked by their table, drinking in the sight of both of them.

Maura frowned and watched Jane, as she watched her. It was then Maura caught on, Jane was being utterly serious. She blinked as she processed the thoughts going through her mind, "You're serious?" she asked the Detective opposite her.

"Of course Maura, come on! Live a little!"

"I do, but not here!"

Jane raised a brow then; Maura was contemplating it.

"For me?" Jane asked her, giving her best shot at puppy dog eyes for Maura, hoping to persuade her into doing it.

"You _are_ serious!" Maura was somewhat astounded that Jane would even dare to ask her to do such a thing.

It's not that Maura was a prude, in fact she was the exact polar opposite of prude. Maura embraced sexuality, not orientation but her prowess, how she was attractive and knew it. Maura was comfortable in her own skin, so to speak but she never pinned Jane for someone who would ask her for something as she had done. Maura had always pictured a dare from Jane to be something of the frat boy mentality, like chug a beer or to use the bathrooms of the opposite sex, but nothing of this nature.

"Come on Maura..." she did the puppy eyes again, smiling a little, trying to charm the Medical Examiner.

"Jane, I work with a number of these men..."

"And, I'm sure they'd love it too." Jane continued.

"No." Maura said sternly.

"Well, it's here or outside..." Jane told Maura, giving her the choice of where the dare could be deemed as valid.

It was then the few moments of silence between friends began, Jane mentally shooting herself for even suggesting something like that to Maura, and Maura kicking herself for being so...boring, in sorts. She sighed and subtly glanced to the Detective, her wild mane was semi covering her eyes, and she was peeling away the sticker on her beer bottle; _sexual frustration_, thought Maura.

Sighing, Maura spoke up and broke the silence, "You dared me, so I'll do it." she stated calmly and collectedly. She didn't give Jane time to respond, and continued, "Outside, by the car..." she told Jane, still stern. Maura took one last sip of her wine and set down the glass, reaching for her purse and coat before she slipped out of the bench to leave the bar. She did not give so much as a backwards glance to see if Jane was hot on her heels or if she would be going home without the Detective that evening.

"N-now...?" she felt the breath on her neck whipping past the short hairs at the nape as Jane whispered into her ear, joining her.

Turning as they reached the door, Maura looked up at Jane and tilted her head slightly to the left, "When else am I going to do it?" she asked, a slight smirk playing the corners of her lips, as she watched Jane's expressions change with all of the thoughts she must have been processing.

Leaving The Dirty Robber, Maura looked to Jane and she cleared her throat softly before she shivered slightly, "It's a little chilly, do you mind if we do this in the car?" she asked gently, a slight shyness returning to her tone as she spoke, watching as Jane's locks flapped in the Spring breeze.

Sighing, Jane realised how nervous Maura was, "We don't have to do this, you know?" she told the Doctor.

"But, you dared me to..."

"Maura, we've been drinking. People say stupid stuff when they've been drinking." Jane shrugged.

Maura nodded slowly, before she opened the car door and got inside, sitting in the passenger seat as she waited on Jane, who sat herself in the driver's seat. Maura looked to Jane and smiled awkwardly before biting her lip, "How-how should we do this?" she blinked, awaiting Jane's response.

"You...you smell nice..." Jane said suddenly, looking in Maura's direction, smiling as she waited on Maura, "Come on, off!" she tugged a little at the Medical Examiner's blouse, "You don't want a forfeit, do you?"

"No, I was always anxious about those at school. Where I went to school, whenever my classmates would invite me to join their game of Truth Or Dare, I would always carry out the dare because I didn't want to have to complete a forfeit!" Maura began to ramble on about an old boarding school story of hers, when her classmates had dared her to streak across the La Crosse field, and had stolen her clothes.

"O-FF!" Jane hissed, tugging once again at Maura's blouse. And, much to her surprise, Maura began to untuck her blouse from her skirt before beginning on the buttons. Jane stared in disbelief as Maura decided she would actually go through with it. Jane started picturing all kinds of Policing scenarios in her mind; Maura was know like-minded with someone who was so fixated on a pulling a trigger, they'd built themselves up for it and there was no relenting on their mindset now. That was Maura at that moment.

"Do you want me to?" Maura asked gently, raising a brow as she unbuttoned the first two buttons, looking to Jane.

"You're going to either way..."

Maura nodded, as she unbuttoned the remainder of the buttons on her blouse, agonizingly slow, Jane noted. The Medical Examiner then peeled the blouse down her arms, sleeves clinging to her skin as she continued to watch Jane, eyes fixated on her face, watching her expressions changing. She smiled to herself as Jane's eyes flicked between her face and her breasts, cupped in an emerald green silk and lace balconette, a style Maura favoured over any other. It accentuated her breasts, giving them an extra lift when she was wearing something with a 'V' or low cut neckline.

Jane raised her brows, lids heavy. She wasn't sure now if the alcohol was beginning to take affect on her, but she smiled smugly to herself as she looked over Maura, her blouse halfway down her arms, as she began on unzipping the skirt she was wearing. Jane's smile escalated into that of a grin as she watched Maura shimmey out of the skirt, sitting in the passenger's seat in just her bra, panties and pumps - tonight though, they were screaming _'Fuck Me'_ pumps.

It didn't take her long to realise that she was now ogling Maura, and it took her all but four seconds to regain her composure before she leaned over and kissed Maura, square on the lips. She felt Maura flinch a little, probably from the chunk she'd almost taken out of her bottom lip but she felt the Medical Examiner reciprocating and pushing against her lips, to add friction of sorts. And, it took an even six more seconds for Maura to end up in Jane's lap, in the driver's seat.

Maura thanked the stars that the steering column was further away from the seat than in her previous car, as now she would have been pressing against the horn, and in a residential area, that would not have gone down well. She panted a little as the kiss deepened, that was until Jane spoiled it as she joked about their current predicament.

"You know, this could go down in history. The grease-ball dyke and the lipstick lesbian..." she smirked up at Maura, grabbing at her hips.

Maura frowned, looking down to Jane. She raised her brows, about to answer when a knock came on the passenger window. Looking to the window, Maura swallowed before glancing to Jane, "Open the window."

Jane complied, "Ma'am?" came the voice before it was joined by a face, poking down and looking into the car.

Then came the MagLite. Right in the eyes.

"Y-yes, Officer?" Maura responded, wincing at the light.

"You know you're in violation of state law...you're in public view here..." he told her before he continued, "I suggest you take your...services, elsewhere, ma'am. It is an offense to be in public violation, you know that?"

Maura's eyes snapped open, almost feeling herself sobering up as she turned to Jane, "I don't want to get arrested!"


End file.
